1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an ultraviolet sterilizing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An ultraviolet sterilizing apparatus is widely used to sterilize foodstuffs and other products requiring sterilization before or after being packaged. In order to continuously sterilize a large number of products, use is made of an apparatus of a type in which a conveyor is arranged to travel through the interior of a sterilizing chamber in which an ultraviolet lamp is housed. Since the sides of the products contacting the surface of the conveyor will not be irradiated with the ultraviolet rays, the products are conveyed while being repeatedly turned over on the conveyor, thus making it possible to irradiate the entire periphery of each product with ultraviolet rays. However, the mechanism for turning the products over is complicated, raises the cost of the apparatus and results in an apparatus of large size owing to the space required for installation of the mechanism. Shortcomings are also encountered in the results of sterilization. Specifically, since the products are irradiated with ultraviolet rays from a fixed direction only, products having uneven or irregular surfaces are not always perfectly irradiated over their entire surface merely by being turned over. As a result, the prescribed results are not always obtained.
Furthermore, since ultraviolet radiation is harmful to the eye, the conventional apparatus described above is provided with curtains, each comprising a plurality of strips hung from the openings to the entrance and exit, through which the conveyor passes to travel through the sterilization chamber. However, when the products are conveyed in and out of the sterilization chamber, they force the aforementioned curtains aside and allow ultraviolet radiation to leak from the gaps between the curtain strips. As a result, the eyes of the operator handling the products are exposed to ultraviolet rays. Accordingly, there is need of a sterilizing apparatus capable of completely shutting out ultraviolet radiation from the outside during handling.